


Truce

by ChartreuseFae



Series: Orange Candy [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChartreuseFae/pseuds/ChartreuseFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Triple the amount, triple the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truce

Move, glared Kaito to a particular person next to Kouta.

No way, answered Zack's dark eyes silently, as he smirked.

Both of them wouldn't miss this chance, as the third person ventured into the land of sweet dreams. Kouta was sandwhiched between them, his head on Kaito's stiff shoulder while his arm grabbed Zack's own, making this strange position while dozing off. They doubted even Kouta realized what he had done, since the alcohol really kicked out his consciousness. Whoever spiked those drinks would get a scolding later, but it turned out to be quite beneficial for them. It was a good thing that this Beat Dancer Join Party was too loud and too busy for anyone to threw them a surprised looks or high-pitched screams. 

The two man rarely being competitive, but this time it was apparent that sparks were flying between their gaze. They were eager to let this sat as long as they could. Therefore, making a truce and not moving as much as possible were essentially important.


End file.
